


You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by alien_lord



Series: Sabretooth Fics [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chastity Device, Choking, Dick drunk, Domination, Exploration, F/M, Ferals, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Investigation, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Piss kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Punishment play, Rape, Raw Sex, Sex Slave, Sexism, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, abuse sex, age kink, brain washing, butt play, butt plug, buttplug, eating pussy, feral sex, forced blowjob, pissing, primal, sabretooth loves fucking, sexist dirty talk, slight non con, stretching pussy, tw rape, uncut cock, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Jubilee decides to prove to the other X-men that she's a valued member of the team, and goes off in search of Sabretooth alone. He finds her immediately, and keeps her hostage, and her delicate form is just so delicious that he can't help having a little taste.





	1. Chapter 1

Jubilee had gotten herself into this situation by trying to prove herself, again. The X-men still didn’t trust her like they did the other members, and because of this she was prone to lashing out, trying to prove her worth to the team. 

In this instance, she’d left on her own, trying to track down Sabretooth on her own. “I’ll show them, I’m not a little kid anymore-“ she grumbled, tromping through an alley. She’d eavesdropped on a conversation between Cyclops and Wolverine, Wolverine wanted to go after Sabretooth, but Cyclops demanded he wait. 

“I don’t like waiting, bub,” Wolverine growled, “It doesn’t sit right with me, letting him roam all over Bloor street, who knows what he’s doing down there.”

Cyclops shook his head, Jubilee could see him through the door, “We don’t know what he’s up to yet, Wolverine. We’re not doing anything rashly”.  
Wolverine snarled, smacking his fist down against the table, “I don’t like him this close, I can almost smell him-“ His face pulled back into a snarl, his short stature looking menacing compared to Cylops’s leaner physique. Wolverine’s hairy, thick arms were tense, and tendons bulged in his neck.

Cyclops cut him off, “This isn’t what you like or dislike, Wolverine. We’re a team and I’m giving you an order. We don’t move on Sabretooth!” Cyclops was finished with this argument. 

Jubilee crept away from the door, she’d heard where Wolverine said he was, she’d just go down and spy on him. He wouldn’t even know she was there, and then she’d report back and tell Wolverine what she had seen. Jubilee had strange feelings for Wolverine, while they were mostly paternal feelings, him being one of the only “real adults” her freshly eighteen year old self looked up to, she also had other feelings. Romantic, hungry, sexual feelings.

It wasn’t something she intended to deal with right now though, and it was only something she admitted while scribbling in her journal with fancy gel pens. 

Victor knew she was there as soon as she arrived in the alley. He was a tracker, and he recognized her X-men covered stink immediately. He’d been laying on a mattress in the second story of an abandoned building, sipping whiskey and relaxing. As soon as a gust of wind blew in the window, he smelled her, and sat up.

It was so easy to follow her along as she tried her best to search for clues. A smirk tugged up the side of his mouth as he watched her so deep in thought. She was so consumed with searching that it was too easy to drop down off the fire escape with barely any noise to watch her. 

Lil’ Miss Fucking Nancy Drew, Victor chuckled to himself, watching her peak through a window. The X-men would never had sent her on her own, she was nearly incompetent. He watched her rub on the glass to try and make it clearer before peaking through the small basement window again. What an incompetent little cunt, he was amused with her search though. 

It was almost two easy. For a man with such a hulking frame, he had no problem moving with grace and agility. He’d snuck up behind her in seconds, wrapping one arm around her neck and lifting her up. Her hands shot sparks, and she shrieked, but he covered her mouth with his other hand. 

“One sound out of you girly, and ah break yer’ neck like a toothpick”. His hand was huge, covering most of her mouth, and his claws pressed dangerously into her cheek. He could gut her like a fish if he so desired. Jubilee went limp. She could try and escape later, but now wasn’t the time.

Damn it Jubilee! She cursed herself internally, You should have just listened to Cyclops, and not come to find Sabretooth. The X-men were right and she knew it. She was inexperienced, rash, and didn’t think through the consequences of her actions, and now she was kidnapped. What would he do to her? Her mind raced to dozens of horrible possibilities, and she started to sweat.

He could tell she was scared, and that just made the experience more pleasant for him. He could smell the fear oozing out of her pores, and it was intoxicating. Biting his lip, fangs digging into the soft flesh, he smelled Jubilee’s neck as he carried her.  
He carried her like a feather pillow, up the fire escape and into the flat two stories up. 

A little while later:

Jubilee had woken up and after arguing with him for awhile about letting her go, and then attempting to use her powers on him, which he found laughable, he’d let her sit on the other side of the room in silence. 

Jubilee had been ignoring him for hours. He’d spent most of the time pacing, drinking whiskey, and admiring her. The longer they were in here together, the more he just wanted her body. She was giving him the silent treatment, which was his biggest irritation. He’d let it slide for several hours, but he was growing impatient. 

Victor looked her over. She wasn’t normally his type. She was thin, with long dark hair, and high cheekbones, and her body type was youthful. You wouldn’t guess that she was nearly out of her teen years. He generally liked his women thick, busty, and bossy. She was a complete opposite of what he generally enjoyed. 

However, the idea of her lusting of Wolverine turned him on fiercely. There was nothing in the world that would be more satisfying than having sex with her before Wolverine could, or before he even knew she wanted him. Creed felt his dick twitch in the front of his pants, he couldn’t help it. 

The more he looked her over, her high cheekbones, and perky breasts, he decided it might actually be fun to fuck her raw. He took a swig of whiskey from his glass, enjoying the burn as it slipped down his throat.

Even the smell of the fuckin’ bitch is intoxicating. Sabretooth snapped out of his daydream to approach Jubilee, who was sitting cross legged on the bed. He sat beside her, and he saw the tiniest flinch as she continued to read her book, pretending she hadn’t noticed him sitting there. He could hear that her heartbeat had quickened, and he sniffed lightly, he was sure he could smell the scent of arousal. 

With one claw, he gently ran it up her bare arm to her shoulder that her black tank top left bare. He felt how smooth her skin was, and a passing thought almost convinced him to punch right through it. Goosebumps formed under his touch, and he wanted to make goose bumps on her thighs. 

She shivered under his touch, and his dick twitched again, starting to harden against one of his legs. Tired of her ignoring him, he grabbed the book, and tossed it across the room. It hit the wall, and fell crumpled, falling open, pages bent underneath.  
“I’ve had just about enough of ya’ teasing me and ignorin’ me”. Jubilee turned to stare at him in shock, scared by his sudden outburst, eyes huge in her smooth face, wondering if she’d gone too far. 

She moved to put some more space between them on the bed, hands scrabbling to pull herself away from him, but Creed reached over and grabbed her by the throat. “Don’t squirm, girly”. She kicked at him, and gasped, “Let me go, Sabretooth!” 

Creed yanked her hard, with barely a strain, and he bent her over one knee, “Mah’ name is Victor Creed. Use yer’ powers on me, and I’ll snap you-“ he whispered, bending over to breath into her ear. It would be the easiest thing in the world for him to snap her neck and toss her aside like a little bird. His long blond hair fell around his shoulders, and Jubilee squirmed briefly, feeling his claws pressed into her neck.  
She was so tiny stretched over his lap, and he was hungry for her. He wanted to be inside her, but he wasn’t a beast. He wanted her to want him, at least initially. I bet her lil’ cunt feels so good. He licked his lower lip, canine teeth digging into the skin on both sides as he appreciated her body.

Jubilee shivered on his lap, tears welling up into her eyes. It was an uncomfortable position, but made her feel oddly safe. Creed’s thighs were so thick and strong she didn’t feel like she was in danger of falling and for a brief second she relaxed. 

Creed felt her relax, and took it as his moment to ask. Raising one hand in the air, he brought it down with a harsh slap, cracking down across her buttocks, causing her to shriek, and squirm against his lap. Sabretooth’s already hardening dick twitched even more as she squirmed against his lap.

“If yer’ going to act like a petulant child, you’re gonna’ get treated like one,” Victor told her before bringing his hand down in another harsh blow against her clothed butt cheeks. Jubilee cried out, but squirming did no good, his hand stayed firmly on her throat, while the other came down in repeated blows against her firm butt cheeks.

She gasped, tears running down her face. “Pl-please”. She begged, her hands scrabbling at Victor’s pant leg as he took a momentary break from her punishment. “No more, I’m sorry”. Her feet kicked in the air, but she was so short that there was nowhere for her to go. 

She didn’t know what other way to get out of this situation, she knew her powers were barely a distraction, and she didn’t have anyway to escape.  
Creed growled, leaning down, a piece of his blond hair brushing against her cheek, he smelled musky, but it wasn’t a bad smell.

“I don’t think you’re sorry yet, lil’ one”. He whispered, a smirk on his face. With a sadist chuckle, he rained down more spankings until Jubilee had stopped sobbing and just quivered, voice begging and soft. He waited for a moment, hearing her begging and pleading with him, and his dick was nearly fully erect. It throbbed against the leg of his pants, and he knew she could feel his sizable length pressing into her belly. He couldn’t help that abuse and physical violence were one of his many turn ons, could he? All men have their vices, his just included hitting women. 

“Stop it with tha’ shite-“ Creed growled, growing tired of her crying, “This is wha’ men are tougher than you lot, ya’ break down in ters’ the momen’ something hurts ya’.” Leaning down he breathed into her ear, “Ah’ least tha’ sound of yer’ whimpers turn me on”. 

He released her throat, and she gasped a little, before he brushed a thumb over her plump lips. “Who do ya’ want to save you, lil’ one?” Sabretooth taunted her, knowing full well who it was, but wanting his kicks anyway. Jubilee’s head dropped, and he pushed it back up.  
“Don’t make me ask again, bitch-“ he told her, voice dropping as his temper flared. He had a short fuse, and being ignored was one of the most irritating things that he experienced. 

“Wolverine,” Jubilee half mumbled into his leg, tears still welling in her eyes as she looked down and away, spirit broken.  
“What was that?” Sabretooth leered, leaning down, pretending he couldn’t hear her, his fangs digging into his lower lip, and his expression gloating. 

“Wolverine,” she said louder, her voice cracking, her long black hair falling in sheets around her face. 

“Well, we’ll have to see won’t we?” Sabretooth teased her, running his hand down the inside of her thigh, slowly approaching her crotch. She squirmed a little on his lap, but his fingers wrapped around her throat, holding her still. He dug his claws in lightly, and she froze. One quick move of his wrist, and her throat would be halved. 

“Don’t be a bad girl-“ he taunted her as he ran a finger over where the crotch of her panties would be under her pants.  
As much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, being used like this turned her on. She felt oddly safe, but also scared, and the mix of lust and adrenaline had her soaking through her panties. 

Sabretooth could smell her arousal soaking through her pants, and he wanted nothing more than to shove his mouth into her pussy and suck her dry, but he wasn’t done playing with her yet, and mind games are more than half the fun. 

With one easy flick of his claws, he tore open her pants, leaving her to cry out as he ran his claws over her panties. Within seconds they’d also been shredded, leaving her bare ass and pussy on display on Sabretooth’s lap. Her clothes fell to the floor in useless rags. 

“Let me go-“ she whimpered, but most of her hoped he didn’t. Her pussy was dripping, and she needed someone to take her, hard. She wondered if fucking him would be anything like she’d imagined fucking Wolverine. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, and he felt huge. She din’t think she’d be able to take his whole length. 

“Shut yer’ hole,” Sabretooth snapped at her, running his fingers over the sold outer folds of her vagina. They were already sticky with arousal, and he slipped a finger inside, causing her to gasp, and roll her hips against his fully erect penis.  
He flipped his finger inside several more times before adding a second, and Jubilee moaned, bucking her hips against his lap in such a pathetic way, Sabretooth was almost drooling with arousal. Her tiny little frame, and her desperate sexuality was so pathetic, but so delicious. 

Scissoring his fingers, and basking in the sound of her weak moans, he taunted her. “Didja’ imagine Wolverine doing this to ya’? Taking you in tha’ danger room and fuckin’ yer’ sweet taint on tha’ floor?” Sabretooth nearly foamed, picturing Wolverine fucking her slim frame as she gasped and moaned. He’d lost that chance now though, and Sabretooth intended on fucking her till she was a begging mess. Wolverine could have her back later, when she was drunk off of feral dick, and her pussy was a mess. 

Jubilee didn’t answer him, moaning a little, and grabbing at his pants. His fingers were so big, but they felt so good inside her, and she didn’t know how to react.

He snarled, “Tell me you wanted Wolverine to fuck you”. His face was contorted with a leer as he looked down at her, eyes wild.  
She shook her head, long black hair shielding her face from him as she refused to speak. He shoved his fingers deep inside her, and she bucked her hips against his lap. He tightened the grip on her throat as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, before bringing them down in a hard slap against her already bruised butt cheeks. 

She cried out, whimpering as he struck her hard, three more times. “Don’t make me ask ya’ again, you little bitch-“. Jubilee moaned in pain, and gasped out the words, “I wanted Wolverine to fuck me-“ her voice quivered as said it. As humiliated as she was, she’d never been so turned on, not even when she imagined Wolverine fucking her. 

“Good girl-“ Sabretooth told her, leaning down so his mouth was at her ear. “Just do what yer’ told and you’ll be fine”. He slipped his finger in between her lips, and to his surprise, she didn’t try and bite him, just started sucking, hard. 

While she suckled on his finger, hard, he slipped his fingers back into her pussy, intermittently rubbing at her clit, and fingering her, and she squirmed and moaned. He took the fingers out of her pussy, and switched hands, removing the finger she’d been sucking on, and shoved the fingers covered in her own juices inside her mouth. She squirmed briefly, but he didn’t take them out of her mouth, and she started sucking on them, enjoying the taste of herself.

Sabretooth was growing impatient, and he needed to feel himself inside her soon, and so he shoved her legs down off of his lap, catching her, and helping her kneel in between his legs. She looked up at him with pie eyes, mouth half open, eyes droopy with lust.

He ripped open the front of his pants, and his cock stood at attention immediately. Jubilee stared at his size for seconds before he wrapped a hand around the back of her hair, and tugged her forward, signaling he wanted her to take him in her mouth. 

She slid the tip into her mouth, and he thrusted his hips forward, causing her to gag on his length. He wrapped two hands around the back of her head, and fucked her mouth, looking down at her tear filled eyes, and he let her hands scrabble against his stomach for a second before he pulled his length out of her throat, letting her gasp for air. 

While she was still gasping, he picked her up and deposited her on the bed on her back, spreading her legs with no effort, and looking down at her delicious pussy. It was light pink, and dripping wet, and Creed shifted his position to stick his blond head in between her legs and start sucking and licking. 

She cried out in pleasure, and Creed placed a hand on her stomach to ensure she didn’t go anywhere. He was careful of his canines, he didn’t want to cut her. 

Less than ten minutes later, her legs were clamped around his head as her body shook, and Victor slipped his tongue inside of her as she came, feeling her walls clamp and shake under his mouth. Jubilee let out a scream as she came, and it was Creed's signal to continue on now.  
He flipped her over like a rag doll, placing her on all fours as she gasped for breath, her thighs shaking.

Victor leaned over and yanked open his side table, pulling out a unopened butt plug and a container of lube. He ran a thumb over her anus and she whimpered, but stayed still. He dripped some lube on his finger before sliding it into her backdoor. She cried out, but moved her hips back against his finger. He momentarily thought about fucking her little ass, but decided that her pussy would be sweeter. 

“Beg me to fuck ya’ like Wolverine,” he told her, voice gruff and full of lust. One of his biggest turn ons was fucking people that wanted to fuck Wolverine, and making them scream his name. If they had a thing for fucking ferals before Creed they would afterwards. 

She whimpered, and was silent, but he wrapped his nails around her neck and she finally complied. “Pl-please fuck me like Wolverine”.  
He put some lube on the butt plug, before sliding it into her tight ass. She squirmed under his touch as he slid it inside, as he looked at her bejewelled asshole, tapping one long nail against it. It was satisfying, and the sight of her all plugged up and waiting for him made his cock quiver. 

Creed moved forward, pressing his uncut cock against her vaginal opening. He could smell she was ovulating, which meant she was at her most fertile, which meant if he fucked her raw, there was a good chance she’d get pregnant. He had no interest in being a parent, he’d be a shitty father, he knew that, but the idea of impregnating this tiny, quivering, little thing, that made him just about bust at the just the thought. 

The thought of that aroused Creed even more, and he shifted forward, pressing his hard length into her vagina. “N-no please”. Jubilee whined as he slid the tip inside her. “I’m not on birth control-“ he reached forward, and shoved a finger into her mouth which she happily started sucking on. His eyes rolled back into his head a little as he shook his blond hair over his broad shoulders. 

“Not my fuckin’ problem.” He growled, “Just kneel”. And kneel she did, as Creed slid his thick cock into her creamy pussy, inch by inch, until he’d forced almost his whole length inside. 

With a loud grunt, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked her head back, causing her to squeak. Picking up a pace of hard thrusts, he buried himself into her, like this was the last time he was going to have sex. It was harsh, and frantic, and Jubilee whimpered under the force of his thrusts, her knees sliding out from under her, as she laid flat on her stomach. Victor didn’t care, and just shoved her legs apart with his knee, fucking her into the mattress like his life depended on it. 

Jubilee whined, and the sound was so raw that Victor’s eyes rolled back, grabbing at her little ass, trying to focus on not busting this early, he wanted to enjoy the soft folds of her vagina for a little longer. 

As he watched her hands scrabble at the sheets on the bed, and another whimper left her mouth, this time moaning, “Creed-“ in that half broken whisper that turned him on so much he couldn’t help it, and he came, hard, jerking his hips forward, as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, careful not to break her neck. 

With a loud groan, he pulled out of her, letting his seed spill down between her legs as he rolled over onto his back and heaved a sigh, propping his arm up behind his head. He was craving a drink of whiskey, and he figure he’d get up to make one in a minute. With a small whimper, Jubilee rolled over onto her back as well, and they didn’t say anything at all. 

With a cocky half smile, Creed fantasized about what would happen if he’d gotten her pregnant. The X-men’s teen protégée knocked up by a feral, having to raise a little Creed baby. His dick twitched again at the thought of her belly straining against the front of her little X-men uniform. With a groan, he rolled over on top of her, and shoved her legs apart again. If she wasn’t pregnant from the first round, she was going to be when he was done with her.


	2. Clean it up, slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creed isn't tired of his new toy, and he has new games he wants to play with her.

Creed had fucked Jubilee raw. He’d passed out at some point in the night after maybe round four? He didn’t remember. By that time she was a drooling mess, laying face down, ass up, not making any protests other than the occasional moan as he shoved too much into her at once. As soon as he woke up, he was concerned he might have forgotten to lock the doors, and she could have escaped, but she was still laying on the bed beside him, curled up in a little ball. 

Swinging his thick legs over the side of the bed, he yawned, and stretched. Glancing at her little frame, he was pleased she’d held up so well. With his size, and his sex drive, most of the time people ran away screaming after a couple rounds. However, she’d accepted that her place was under him, and he could appreciate that. 

“It’s what sluts r’ fer”, he told himself internally, before heading to the small kitchen area. He wasn’t a good cook by any means, generally he found cooking to be women’s work, and something he didn’t bother with, but today he made a couple slices of toast, and some eggs, and then ate some sliced pieces of barely cooked steak strips. He took her an egg and toast to the bed. 

“Wakey wakey- yer’ need strength”, he told her, in what was probably the nicest thing he’d done for anyone in years.   
Jubilee blinked her eyes open at the sound of the voice, and took in her surroundings, remembering what had happened, she was totally naked, her bare skin flecked with cuts and scratches. Cringing, she slowly sat up, her body obviously in pain from the beating she’d taken the day before. There were bruises around the side of her neck, and the wound of a bite mark showed on her collar bone. Creed didn’t feel bad for any of it, but he knew she must be scared. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna’ kill you or nothin’, just gonna keep you here for collateral-“. He offered her the plate, and she looked at it nervously. “It’s not poisoned er’ anything,” he told her with a little scowl, “If I wanted to kill ya’ I’d just snap your neck.” He smirked, and his teeth poked into his lower lip a little.   
She nodded and took the plate, eating it hungrily. He realized he hadn’t fed her yesterday, and almost felt a little bad about that. 

Jubilee ate in silence, happy he’d given her something to eat. It didn’t taste bad either. Her body was incredibly sore after yesterday. All of her muscles felt pulled from him yanking her around like a rag doll, and her vagina was so sore from the pounding that it hurt no matter how she moved. There were claw marks running down both pale thighs, and he’d cum in her so much that her thighs felt like they were covered in paste. A bolt of concern ran through her at the thought of him cumming in her pussy so many times. She knew she should have gotten on the pill. 

He watched her eat, and as she set the plate down on the side table, her little boobs swayed a little. Creed licked his lips, and felt his dick swell inside of his pants. Jubilee saw his eyes fill with lust, and she moved back on the bed a little. 

“N-no-“ she whispered, she didn’t think she could withstand much more.   
It was too late though, and Creed was already on the bed, moving her like a doll, flipping her over onto her stomach, and even though she tried to kick her legs, there was no use.   
“Eh, stop yer’ strugglin’”. He snapped, grinding his massive erection against her ass cheek. “I still haven’t fucked yer’ ass, so don’t tempt me-“. 

Jubilee cowered into the bed, she couldn’t imagine the pain of him fucking her ass, and she didn’t want him to get any ideas. He spread her pussy open from behind with his fingers, stretching it open as far as he could. She squirmed under his touch, and he smiled, a genuine smile. This was his element. 

“Fuckin’ slut-“ he snarled, giving his dick a couple lazy strokes with his hand. “You love this- don’t lie-“. He forced himself in her unprepared vagina, and she screamed, as he forced himself inside. “Don’t lie, fuckin’ slut-“ he snapped, “You’re just a fuckin’ cock sleeve. Yer’ only job is pleasuring men much better than you-“. He grabbed her hips and forced her to arch her back so he could get a better angle on fucking her. “You’d be creaming all over yerself’ if it was Wolverine fucking you- wouldn’t you?”  
Jubilee didn’t say anything, just kept her face pressed into the mattress, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Wouldn’t you?” He snarled, claws digging into her waist so hard that she tried to squirm away. His claws left pin pricks of red on her skin. “Fuckin’ answer me when I’m talkin’ to ya-“ he told her, and landed a blow on her ass that caused her to cry out, body shaking from sobs. 

“I would! I would!” Jubilee cried out in desperation, her face flushed from sobs and humiliation. She should have never gone out on her own to try and find him. Here she was, used like a rag doll, her pussy being torn to pieces by Creed’s massive cock, while he forced her to admit she liked what he was doing.   
He wrapped a hand around her neck, and she cringed, his fingers encompassing most of her neck. 

“That’s a good girl-“ he told her, humping her so hard the bed slammed into the wall. “What a good girl you are-“ at the sound of him praising her, butterflies exploded in her stomach, and her pussy tingled for the first time. She liked the sound of him telling her how good she was, especially while he held her down and fucked her.   
He finally came, making sure to shove himself in as far as he could as stringy cum coated the inside of her uterus. Pulling himself out, she laid on the bed, not wanting, or knowing how to move. He grabbed her and scooped her up, basically dropping to the floor in front of him. 

“You know? I think you’ve got some promise-“ he told her, as she kneelt in front of him, big doe eyes looking up at his face, mouth parted in a dopey, lust filled way. “I’m thinkin’ I might keep ya’ to breed-“. 

Jubilee squirmed on her knees, her pussy dripping cum, and she’d never felt so scared, yet turned on.   
“P-please don’t-“ she started to beg, eyes looking up at Creed. 

“Oi, shut the fuck up-“ he told her, leaning forward, and she opened her mouth once more to protest, when a stream of urine hit her in the face.   
She closed her eyes and gasped, and some of it went in her mouth as she fell back on her butt, gasping in shock. Creed smirked as he continued peeing on her, enjoying the look of horror and shock on her face when his stream of hot urine splashed her in the mouth. 

She spat and sputtered, and suddenly he hit her in the cheek so hard she saw stars. Leaning down to her level, he snarled in her ear. “Never spit, ever again. I cum in yer’ mouth, I piss in yer’ mouth, you fuckin’ swallow. It’s yer’ job, as a whore-“. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she nodded, sitting on the floor, covered in piss and cum. “Now, clean this floor up, and yerself-“ he stood up and stretched. “I’m going out for a little bit-“ Jubilee’s heart started to race at the thought of possibly escaping.   
He turned and smirked. “Ah’ heard your heart beat faster-“ he grinned, “Don’t try and escape-“. Rattling around in a drawer, he pulled out a pair of strange looking cuffs. “Here-“ he leaned down, closing them over both ankle, so she could barely walk, it was more of a slow shuffle. “Also-“ he pulled out a pair of metal like gloves and slid them over her hands, locking them on her wrists with cuff like mechanisms. “One more thing-“ he grinned, and pulled out a chastity belt. Jubilee shrunk back from him, but he shook his head. “Don’t try me-“. 

“Spread yer’ legs-“ he told her, and she did, and he slid the belt on, sliding the plug part into her ass, as she squirmed, and made sure that the secondary plug that doubled as a vibrator was properly positioned in her pussy. Then he locked the belt on her, and pocketed the key. “Now, make sure you have this mess cleaned up when ah’ get back, or I’ll give you something to cry about-“ he told her, and left, padlocking the door on the outside, and leaving her on the floor covered in piss and cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sexy Sabretooth, so sue me. I want to maybe turn this into a short series about Jubilee/Sabretooth.


End file.
